Os padrinhos
by Penny Hale
Summary: Ino e Gaara são os melhores amigos de Hinata e Naruto, que vão se casar em segredo na Itália. Mas não contavam que iriam odiar a presença um do outro e impedir que o pai da noiva a impeça de se casar. Baseada no livro "Todo garoto tem", da Meg Cabot.


**INO'S POV**

Ai, meu Kami-sama, nem acredito que estou indo para minha primeiríssima viagem para a Itália para o casamento da minha amiga Hinata Hyuuga. É meio absurdo uma modelo nunca ter ido para a Itália, mas minha agência cisma em me mandar para desfiles em Paris, como se fosse o único polo da moda no mundo.

É óbvio que eles, digo, os noivos, precisavam se casar em outro continente, já que o pai da Hinata, Hiashi Hyuuga, moveria céus e terras para impedir que os dois se casassem na Ásia neste milênio e pudessem ser felizes. Tudo porque, na concepção do Sr. Hyuuga, Naruto não é ninguém para a filha dele porque não tem família. Se ser ninguém é ter um ótimo emprego como juiz, ganhar bem, ser bonito, loiro com olhos azuis e, acima de tudo, amar minha amiga como se ela fosse a última mulher do mundo, eu queria um ninguém desse para mim.

Agora, eu estou na fila da free shop, comprando salgadinhos e refrigerante, alguma garrafas de água e remédios pra enjoo. Meu agente sempre diz que não posso comer essas besteiras, senão nunca mais eu subo em uma passarela na vida.

O ruivo maravilhoso que está atrás de mim na fila me olha como se eu fosse uma bulímica descontrolada. Não se preocupe querido, não vou comer nada mais além dos meus salgadinhos de queijo. Prefiro me prevenir a passar fome caso a comida do avião seja intragável. Não vou me privar de comer o que eu gosto porque as pessoas acham que eu tenho que comer cinco folhas de alface em um dia porque sou modelo.

**GAARA'S POV**

Eu vou matar o Naruto, decididamente! Seu eu não devesse tantos favores a ele, nem o considerasse um irmão, e nem achasse que a Hinata é a mulher certa para ele, eu não estaria no aeroporto agora, encarando uma fila enorme na free shop, assistindo a uma loira muito bonita fazer um estoque de salgadinhos e refrigerante. Pra onde será que vai essa comida toda?

Agora eu preciso achar o Naruto e a Hinata para avisar que uma louca devoradora de salgadinhos e refrigerante que deve estar em crise de abstinência e que pode sugar a gordura dos nossos corpos quando toda a comida dela acabar. Também preciso achar a madrinha, uma tal de Ino sei lá o que.

-x-

Hinata e Naruto chegaram ao aeroporto de Tóquio e logo encontraram os seus padrinhos. Ino e Gaara eram duas figuras que não passavam despercebidas pelos lugares. Várias cabeças masculinas e femininas se viravam quando eles passaram. Ino vinha com uma cara péssima, como se tivesse tido uma notícia desagradável. Gaara estava indiferente como sempre.

Logo que se encontraram, Ino puxou Hinata para frente e deixou os rapazes para trás.

-Quem diabos é Ino Yamanaka?

-Você disse a ela que não sabia quem era Ino Yamanaka?

-Eu deveria saber quem é? Por um acaso é algum parente, alguém que morreu recentemente, uma mulher que você engravidou há anos e apareceu agora? Porque ela quase me matou quando eu perguntei.

-Ino Yamanaka é a melhor amiga da Hinata, a moça loira e bonita que está de braços dados com ela nesse exato minuto e que é uma modelo famosa. –disse Naruto, segurando o riso.

-Que ótimo, agora eu tenho que conhecer de cor todas as modelos do mundo para não morrer. Você vai me pagar Naruto!

Um pouco mais a frente Ino e Hinata conversavam sobre os rapazes um pouco mais atrás.

-Você gostou dele? –perguntou Hinata com a voz melodiosa em um tom baixo.

-Ele não sabe quem eu sou!

-Ino, ele é correspondente internacional, a última coisa que ele faz é procurar modelos no catálogo não acha?

-Em qualquer buraco que ele esteja, me conhecem! Eu já desfilei na Finlândia e fiz fotos na Namíbia, mesmo que ele estivesse no Saara, um cacto me conheceria. Mas o senhor Gaara alguma coisa, não.

-Gaara no Sabaku.

-Que seja. Ele deveria ao menos falar comigo com tato.

Hinata suspirou, percebendo que a viagem seria longa demais para o gosto dela.

**GAARA'S POV**

Eu não consigo me mexer nessa poltrona minúscula. Quem foi o imbecil que me pôs na poltrona do meio? A Srta. Yamanaka está sentada à janela, devorando seus salgadinhos e refrigerantes enquanto assiste a um filme meloso e romântico, como todos os do gênero, ou seja, insuportáveis, enquanto folheia algumas revistas. Realmente ela deve ser famosa, já que eu vi seu rosto estampado em muitas fotos das revistas que ela está folheando, o que não significa que eu tenho obrigação de conhecê-la.

Honestamente, o Naruto está sendo imprudente, já que todos sabemos que o pai da noiva é um pouco temperamental e pode tentar explodir a igreja quando descobrir que a filha fugiu pra casar. Pelo menos tiveram o cuidado de dizer que iriam para países diferentes.

Kami-sama, como eu odeio sentar na poltrona do meio!

**INO'S POV**

Esse Gaara no Sabaku está me irritando! Estou aqui no meu cantinho e esse imbecil fica remexendo todos os seus 1,95m de beleza na poltrona ao lado da minha, desviando minha atenção do filme. Não consigo deixar de reparar que ele te olhos verde azulados bastante brilhantes ainda mais quando ele está irritado. E também tem uma boca bastante beijável. Claro que isso deve ser o que as mulheres super inteligentes e não Inos sei lá o que dizem quando o conhecem.

E seria muito bom se esse ser humano parasse de acreditar que que as matérias que ele faz como correspondente o impedem de saber que eu sou modelo. Só porque ele tem o costume de namorar mulheres cultas e que sabem conversar sobre outras coisas além de roupas, cabelo e sapatos, e obviamente não devem concordar com o meu gosto gastronômico quando estou de folga, ele não tem o direito de me julgar. Insuportável!

-x-

Hinata e Naruto entrelaçaram os dedos e começaram a conversar sobre os amigos que dividiam a o outro lado do corredor.

-Eu acho que o Gaara vai gostar dela, não se preocupe. –disse Naruto, beijando a mão da noiva.

-Eu não sei Naruto. A Ino ficou um pouco chateada por que ele não sabia quem ela era. Eu tentei explicar que ele não tem tempo para essas coisas a ela, mas parece que a Ino acha que até uma planta no deserto sabe da existência dela.

Naruto riu e passou um braço pelos ombros da morena.

-Não vamos nos estressar com os dois, já temos que nos preocupar em esconder esse casamento do seu pai e deixar tudo pronto para quando voltarmos ao Japão.

Hinata encostou a cabeça nos ombros do noivo, tentando aproveitar a viagem ao máximo. Ino e Gaara iriam se entender e logo ela estaria casada com Naruto!

**GAARA'S POV**

A Matsuri acabou de me ligar querendo me encontrar. Não sei como ela ficou sabendo que eu estou na Itália, mas eu não vou reclamar e deixar uma dama ocupada perder sua viagem. Irei lhe dar tanta atenção quanto ela me der. Talvez a gente se entenda por alguns instantes e possamos nos divertir um pouquinho juntos.

=o=

Minha companheira de diversão acabou de me deixar na portado quarto para me explicar. É que o Naruto resolveu me convidar para um passeio com as garotas por Roma e nos encontrou tentando escapar. Obviamente eu dei uma desculpa dizendo que ela estava ali para tratar dos assuntos da minha assessoria, mas Naruto me olhou com uma cara que indicava que ele sabia que esse tipo de assunto não envolvia gritos e gemidos.

Como não tinha mais como esconder, eu preferi ficar no quarto recuperando minhas energias, já que à noite iríamos sair para jantar. Hinata ficou corada quando eu disse que iria recuperar as energias gastas e a amiga dela, Ino, me olhou como se eu fosse um verme. Tenho a ligeira impressão de que ela não gosta de mim! Mas isso não me importa. Não vai ser a antipatia de uma mulher que eu acabei de conhecer que vai abalar minha serena indiferença ao mundo.

**INO'S POV**

Eu e Hinata resolvemos dar um passeio pela cidade e Naruto quis nos acompanhar. Por educação, fomos bater no quarto do senhor no Sabaku, e o infame estava se esfregando com uma vadia qualquer, porque eu vi os dois tentando escapar antes que nós os víssemos. E nem adianta a Hinata me dizer que ela não era vadia, porque uma mulher de respeito não se enfia na cama de um homem solteiro às duas da tarde de uma segunda feira se não for vadia.

Eles que danem!

A única coisa que me importa é tudo que eu vou ver de novo em Roma. Não acredito que nunca desfilei aqui! É tudo tão bonito, os restaurantes, as casas, as lojinhas e principalmente, os homens! Estou no paraíso!

Mas não entendi porque eles têm quatro horas de almoço. Eles estão fazendo alguma campanha anti-capitalismo? Porque com a crise mundial, acho que eles deveriam começar a ter só uma hora de almoço, como todos no mundo.

-x-

Naruto, Ino e Hinata caminhavam pelas ruas, avistando pontos turísticos, tirando muitas fotos, e parando em algumas lojas e fachadas de casas para tirarem fotos engraçadas. O Uzumaki caminhou até uma mesa em um pequeno restaurante e acomodou a noiva, como se ela fosse de porcelana, e deixou as amigas sozinhas enquanto entrava para fazer o pedido.

-Eu queria tanto que a Hanabi e o Neji estivessem aqui! –murmurou Hinata. Ino a olhou com carinho e segurou as mãos da amiga.

-Vai dar tudo certo, Hina. Eu vou contratar alguém que filme seu casamento, assim os dois vão ver tudo a hora que quiserem e até enjoar!

Ino conseguiu fazer a amiga sorrir e mudaram de assunto rapidamente. Quando Naruto voltou, já estavam falando sobre as lojas e as pessoas que passavam pela rua em frente ao restaurante. Os três só se deram conta de que o tempo passara quando perceberam o céu um pouco escuro e lembraram-se de que Gaara deveria estar esperando por eles para o jantar.

**INO'S POV**

Eu não acredito que tive coragem de fazer isso, não mesmo! O que foi que deu em mim? Deve ser o clima da cidade, ou o fato de estar tomando muito vinho, ou ainda o tempo que estou solteira. Porque só isso teria feito com que eu discutisse com o Gaara por causa da mulher que saiu do quarto dele ontem à tarde. Céus, os hóspedes devem estar achando que eu sou louca!

E se me denunciarem por tentativa de homicídio e atentado ao pudor? Vou ser deportada sem nem mesmo ter conhecido a Itália direito!

**GAARA'S POV**

Essa Ino é louca. Deve ser a incrível quantidade de gordura que ela ingere inconscientemente. Ela quase me matou no salão de refeições! E poderia ter me deixado nu se eu não tivesse reagido, um pouco tarde, mas reagi.

Mas foi interessante descobrir que ela sentiu ciúmes da Matsuri. Será que ela está interessada em mim? Se estiver... eu vou me divertir bastante provocando-a. Algo me diz que essa viagem só começa agora.

-x-

Naruto e Hinata saíram da mesa do café mais cedo, deixando Ino e Gaara sozinhos à mesa. O ruivo observava a loira atentamente, e ela evitada olhá-lo constantemente.

-Não acha que seria agradável se procurássemos nos entender, ao menos até o fim da festa de casamento? –perguntou ele.

-Não vejo motivo para isso.

-E porque não? Somos os padrinhos, devemos estar em harmonia para acompanhar os noivos.

-Porque você pode ficar em harmonia com a pseudocult desocupada que fica jogada na sua cama no meio da tarde de um dia de trabalho.

Gaara se limitou a rir e baixou a xícara de café.

-E porque você se importa se ela está jogada na minha cama?

-Eu não me importo, só acho que você deveria respeitar o fato de que estamos aqui pelo casamento dos nossos amigos e não para convidar pessoas para fazer companhia na cama.

-Mas a Matsuri era minha companhia, então ela é muito bem vinda!

-Não para mim.

Ino levantou-se e nem percebeu que levava o garfo que usava para comer a omelete. Gaara e puxou por esse braço e ela sem querer espetou superficialmente o garfo no pescoço do ruivo. Desesperada, ela tentou ajuda-lo, mas Gaara a repeliu.

-Foi superficial. Fica longe de mim!

-Foi sem intenção, me desculpa!

Gaara levantou-se, mas Ino não iria deixa-lo ir sem obter uma confirmação de suas desculpas. Ela o segurou pela camisa, mas acabou rasgando o tecido, deixando a camisa do ruivo um pouco aberta.

A loira tentou ir atrás dele, mas acabou tropeçando em uma cadeira e segurou-se no primeiro par de pernas que encontrou. Quando olhou para cima, viu que tinha abaixado com tudo o jeans de Gaara, que demonstrava um misto de divertimento e raiva.

Ele soltou as mãos dela e pôs a calça no lugar e correu para o quarto, deixando para trás uma Ino envergonhadíssima no salão.

**GAARA'S POV**

Ainda estou um pouco atordoado com os acontecimentos desse dia. Hoje nós, digo, eu, Naruto, Hinata e Ino, fomos até o consulado japonês em Roma para buscar o restante dos documentos que eles precisavam para se casar. Mas qual não foi a surpresa quando uma porta quase em frente aonde estamos sentados se abre e sai por ela um homem com os olhos muito iguais aos da noiva. Perguntei a minha agradável companheira de viagem quem era o homem e ela me encarou com os olhos arregalados. "É o tio dela, idiota!". Como se eu tivesse obrigação de conhecer os familiares da noiva. Isso é dever dela, que é melhor amiga da Hinata. Eu sou o melhor amigo do Naruto e já me custa muito lembrar os nomes dos colegas de trabalho imbecis dele, como aquele Sasuke Uchiha, que ficava se gabando de como iria rir o dia que uma louca se casasse com o Naruto e ele fosse o padrinho. Bem, parece que o Naruto não o queria como padrinho!

Mas a situação pareceu ficar por quando o homem disse que o pai da Hinata estava ali, o que não é nada bom, já que os noivos vieram para a Itália se casar escondidos dele. Acho que teremos problemas antes da cerimônia ser realiza, isto é, SE for realizada.

**INO'S POV**

Nós estamos ferrados! Precisamos pegar os documentos, voltar para o hotel, organizar uma cerimônia de casamento, uma recepção, um dia de lua-de-mel, sem que Hiashi Hyuuga, que aparentemente estava no conforto de sua gigantesca casa no Japão, mas agora está aqui, no mesmo prédio que nós quatro, descubra.

Só soubemos disso graças ao tio da Hinata, Hizashi, que cruzou conosco no consulado, nos avisou que ele e o irmão estavam ali para resolver uns assuntos da empresa, mas precisavam de autorização para uma transação. É, estamos muito ferrados!

-x-

Naruto tentava aclamar Hinata, enquanto Gaara observava a cena sem entender quase nada e a mente de Ino trabalhava furiosamente. Ela precisava ajudar a amiga a sair da encrenca em que se meteram e o ruivo desnorteado ao seu lado iria acompanha-la no plano que já se formava em sua mente.

**INO'S POV**

O Gaara não acordou de muito bom humor hoje, na minha opinião. Acho que ele não ficou muito feliz de eu ter entrado no quarto dele e feito ele se levantar quase à força. Mas como é que eu vou organizar um casamento sozinha. Por mais que odeie admitir, eu preciso dele.

Mas vai valer a pena, porque a Hina vai ficar muito feliz e vai me agradecer por isso!

**GAARA'S POV**

Aquela loira maluca podia acordar as pessoas com mais delicadeza. Um beijo seria um começo ótimo. Mas não, ela precisa arrancar o cobertor de cima de mim, puxar o travesseiro debaixo da minha cabeça com a maior violência, me levantar pelo braço e me empurrou embaixo do chuveiro. Eu recebi um jato de água fria no corpo às sete da manhã! Eu estou de férias!

Senti um desejo mortal de puxá-la para compartilhar a temperatura da água comigo, mas pensei melhor. Por muito menos ela enfiou um garfo no meu pescoço e me deixou seminu perante dezenas de pessoas.

-x-

Ino marcou horários em diversos lugares onde poderia encontrar o melhor para o casamento de sua amiga. E como seria insano cruzar com Hiashi pelas ruas romanas, Ino arrastou Gaara consigo em sua jornada de madrinha. Iria organizar a melhor cerimônia e a melhor recepção do mundo!

A loira e Gaara chegaram ao cartório em uma ruazinha bastante charmosa, com casas branquinhas e flores coloridas nas sacadas. Ino entrou e o ruivo ficou do lado de fora esperando por ela.

O tabelião esperava atrás de um balcão de madeira e sorriu quando a viu entrar.

-Trouxe os documentos, senhorita?

-Sim senhor. Gostaria de marcar a cerimônia para amanhã as dez, pode ser?

Ele conferiu uma agenda sobre o balcão e concordou. Anotou os nomes de Hinata e Naruto e devolveu-lhe um papelzinho confirmando o horário marcado.

Do lado de fora, Gaara esperava impaciente. Não era muito paciente e os dez minutos que Ino passava dentro do cartório com um homem que só fala italiano o deixando desconfortável. Mal formulou o pensamento, Ino apareceu sorridente.

-E aí?

-Tudo certo, será amanhã às dez. Agora vamos, porque temos que organizar a recepção.

-Como foi que você se comunicou com o tabelião se ele só fala italiano?

-Ontem no consulado eu perguntei a uma funcionária onde eu poderia encontrar pessoas que organizassem casamentos que falassem inglês. Agora fique quieto e me acompanhe.

Gaara bufou e saiu atrás de Ino.

-x-

Os dois passaram a manhã juntos e na altura da hora do almoço já estavam com tudo organizado e conversaram sobre vários assuntos.

-A gente vai almoçar agora! –disse Gaara. Já estava irritado por andar de um lado para outro com Ino. Apesar de a companhia ser muito agradável, precisava sentar e comer alguma coisa.

O ruivo segurou a mão de Ino e a puxou consigo. Os dois tentaram ignorar o arrepio que começou no ponto em que se tocavam e se espalhava pelo corpo dos dois. Apesar de estar indignada por esta recebendo ordens dele, não fez o menor esforço para desfazer o contato.

-x-

Os dois voltavam para o hotel em silêncio. O dia fora divertido, leve e agradável e cm certeza fariam com que os amigos ficassem satisfeitos e felizes com o resultado. Mas os padrinhos só conseguiam pensar no que sentiram quando ficaram sozinhos durante o dia e no que sentiram quando as mãos se tocaram. Será que a aversão que tinham estava mudando para outro sentimento?

**INO'S POV**

Isso não pode estar acontecendo! Ele é irritante, acha que é mais inteligente que todo mundo e é jornalista! Que tipo de mulher se envolve com um jornalista? Não alguém como eu, com certeza! Então porque eu permiti que isso acontecesse? Porque eu gostei e foi tão difícil recuperar o controle e dizer não? Isso não pode estar acontecendo, não comigo!

**GAARA'S POV**

Acho que fiquei maluco. Depois de três dias dizendo que ela é louca e consome gordura como se tivesse ficado confinada em um spa para obesos durante um ano, eu me deixo levar? Eu nunca ajo por impulso! É culpa dessa cidade, que fica induzindo as pessoas a agirem longe de seu juízo perfeito. Como foi que eu tive coragem de fazer isso? E como eu ainda consigo ter vontade de ir lá e fazer de novo?

-x-

Ino e Gaara voltaram para o hotel e foram direto ao quarto dos amigos para avisar que já estava tudo preparado, era só acorda e ir se casar. Naruto ficou comemorando aos gritos enquanto Hinata parecia à beira das lágrimas quando os dois deram a notícia.

Os dois deixaram os noivos sozinhos em sua comemoração e foram caminhando pelo corredor até a porta do quarto de Ino, onde pararam.

-Amanhã precisamos acordar cedo e estar pontos para ajudar os dois a chegar ao cartório sem cruzar com ninguém conhecido. –disse Ino, mas Gaara parecia não ouvir. Na verdade ele escutou tudo com metade de sua atenção, porque a outra parte se controlava para não agarrá-la. Mas quando ela terminou de falar, seu corpo agiu por conta própria.

Quando se deu conta, já tinha posto Ino contra a parede e a beijava com toda a vontade que ele reprimia a um bom tempo, ele percebeu. A loira correspondeu quase que imediatamente, afundando os dedos nos cabelos do ruivo, que uniu os corpos com mais força.

Assim como o impulso de Gaara veio, Ino pareceu despertar de um transe e o empurrou levemente para longe de si.

-Não... Não posso.

Gaara a olhou surpreso enquanto Ino abria a porta e se refugiava no quarto. Ainda atordoado com o que fizera, Gaara voltou para o quarto e pediu uma boa dose de uísque ao serviço de quarto.

**GAARA'A POV**

Eu preciso dormir por doze horas seguidas e acordar desse pesadelo. Como vou me explicar? Como é que eu formular algo decente para convencê-la de que estou falando a verdade?

Eu sou um imbecil! Devia ter percebido antes. Depois do dia de hoje eu não poderia ignorar as coisas que eu senti antes. E de onde foi que a Matsuri saiu e como descobriu onde eu estava?

**INO'S POV**

Eu devo parecer idiota. Porque eu fiquei alimentando esperanças depois de tudo que passamos hoje? Eu sabia que não era o tipo de mulher a que ele está acostumando. Eu devia tomar vergonha na cara ao invés de reagir feito uma boba. Mas eu não pude evitar quando vi aquela tal de Matsuri, não depois de tudo o que senti hoje.

-x-

O grande dia finalmente chegara. Ino praticamente expulsou Naruto do quarto e guardou seus pertences ali enquanto ajudava Hinata a se arrumar.

A noiva usava um vestido branco simples que ia até o joelho, sapatos altos beges e o cabelo preso em um penteado elegante e simples. Ino ajudou-a com a maquiagem e quando a amiga estava pronta e se refugiou no banheiro de tão nervosa que estava, foi que Ino começou a se arrumar. A loira usava um vestido tubinho roxo com decote quadrado e uma sandália de tiras prateadas. Ino prendeu o cabelo em um coque alto e simples e foi atrás de Gaara.

Mas mal abrira a porta, o ruivo veio ao seu encontro um pouco afogueado, e parou à porta.

-Hiashi Hyuuga vem vindo aí! Já escondi Naruto, precisamos tirar a daqui agora!

Ino arregalou os olhos e entrou no quarto como um furacão.

-HINATA, PRECISAMOS SAIR DAQUI! SEU PAI VEM VINDO AÍ.

A morena saiu do banheiro, aterrorizada. Pegou o celular o sobre a cama e Ino a puxou pelo braço quarto afora. Andaram rapidamente pelo corredor até uma porta que levava ao andar debaixo e Hinata passou por ela.

-Vá atrás o andar de baixo e pegue o elevador até o saguão. O Naruto está escondido na cozinha. Não saia de lá até que nós dois apareçamos! –disse Gaara.

-Nós vamos despistar ele, Hina. Agora vai! –disse Ino.

Mal Hinata desceu, Hiashi apareceu no corredor. Gaara puxou Ino para si e encostou os narizes.

-Confirme tudo que eu disser e finja bem, ok?

Ino concordou com a cabeça e olhou na direção de Hiashi.

-Ino, o que faz aqui?

A loira sentiu Gaara mexer em seu anelar esquerdo e soube imediatamente o que fazer.

-Hinata não disse? Eu e Gaara vamos nos casar.

Hiashi olhou para os dois abraçados e ficou um pouco sem graça com a cena.

-Meu irmão disse que a viu e que o Naruto dela estava junto.

-É eles são nossos padrinhos. –disse Gaara, que apertou Ino contra si ainda mais.

Hiashi pareceu se convencer, mas Ino resolveu confirmar.

-Eles devem estar passeando por aí, mas o senhor pode ligar, ela anda com o celular para todo lado.

Hiashi maneou a cabeça em um cumprimento e foi embora. Os dois o seguiram até o elevador, onde todos entraram Gaara sempre com as mãos ao redor da cintura da loira.

O ruivo tentava se controlar, mas seu coração parecia bater pela vida toda. Num impulso, abaixou a cabeça e deu um beijo rápido em Ino, sentindo-a enrijecer. Ele tocou o pescoço de Ino com os lábios e sussurrou.

-Relaxa.

O elevador parou no saguão e os dois se despediram de Hiashi e foram e foram calmamente em direção à cozinha onde encontraram os noivos assustados.

-Ele já foi, podemos ir!

-x-

A cerimônia e a relação ocorreram muito bem. Alguns amigos de Naruto vieram de surpresa e todos se divertiram muito, apesar de Ino ficar a maior parte do tempo tensa e olhando para os lados a cada cinco minutos.

Enquanto a festa acontecia, Gaara se aproximou de Ino e a chamou para dançar. O clima entre os dois era palpável e até os noivos haviam notado. Uma música lenta começou a tocar e Gaara puxou Ino para si novamente.

Ino abaixou a cabeça, mas Gaara a ergueu novamente e a beijou.

Não precisavam mais de provas. Aquele beijo, correspondido com vontade era mais do que um indício de que estavam apaixonados. Eles se olharam e sorriram, antes de perceber a presença de uma pessoa parada próxima a eles.

Matsuri acabara de chegar e sorria para Gaara como se ele a tivesse convidado. Ino olhou de um para o outro e se sentiu usada. A loira pegou sua bolsa e voltou para o hotel o mais que conseguiu sem dar ouvidos aos chamados do ruivo.

**INO'S POV**

Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando comecei a sentir algo pelo Gaara. Eu sempre soube que ele carregava mulheres totalmente diferentes de mim pra todo lado e que me acha uma devoradora de gordura saturada. Mas não, eu e minha bendita teimosia me trouxeram até essa cama enorme, em Roma, onde eu estou comendo o terceiro pacote de salgadinhos e assistindo um filme qualquer.

Alguém está batendo. Deve ser o serviço de quarto com meu lanche da tarde.

**GAARA'S POV**

Eu nunca corri tanto em toda a minha vida. Entrei no primeiro táxi que eu consegui encontrar, desci no hotel antes mesmo do velocímetro marcar dez por hora e subi até o andar da Ino pelas escadas. Agora eu tenho que rezar pra ela abrir a porta sem tentar me matar com um secador de cabelo. Porque eu preciso dizer o que tenho pra dizer olhando pra ela.

Seja o que Kami-sama quiser!

-x-

Ino abriu a porta e se enfureceu. Ao invés de se deparar com um carrinho de comida contendo seus hambúrgueres e seus milk-shakes, ela se deparou com Gaara. Tentou fechar a porta na cara dele, mas era óbvio que um homem de 1,95m era muito mais forte do que ela. O ruivo entrou no quarto descontraidamente enquanto Ino ia em direção da sacada.

-O que você que aqui?

-Nós precisamos conversar.

-Não temos nada para conversar!

Ino não o olhava, o filme que passava lhe pareceu uma ótima saída. Gaara bufou.

-Você pode olha para mim, pelo menos?

A loira permaneceu encarando a televisão como se visse diamantes.

-Você quem sabe. Eu vou falar mesmo assim e você vai me escutar. –disse ele, deitando-se na cama e tirando os sapatos. –Realmente, você não faz o meu tipo de mulher. Eu gosto de mulheres que se preocupam com a saúde física e que exercitam a mente. Mulheres que vivam do cérebro e não do rosto.

Ino sentiu o coração apertar e lágrimas afloraram, mas ela se se segurou. Não iria chorar na frente dele.

-Mas durante esses dias eu descobri que uma mulher em específico, que antes devorava salgadinhos e refrigerantes, era capaz de proteger a amiga das sandices do pai e fazê-la feliz ao conseguir que o casamento se realizasse.

Gaara tirou o smoking e afrouxou a gravata enquanto se sentava na cama.

-Essa mesma mulher me fez descobrir que eu a achava linda e atraente, e com mais um pouco de convivência, que eu não posso ficar a sós com ela sem ter vontade de beijá-la ou tocá-la. –Gaara levantou-se e se aproximou da loira, que se manteve estática. –A mesma mulher que fez com que eu soubesse o que era estar apaixonado e o que é querer abrir mão de traços de sua personalidade só pra tê-la do lado. –Ele a abraçou e roçou o nariz no pescoço dela. –Eu abro mão de tudo o que faz você me odiar, desde que você fique comigo!

Ino estava com os olhos arregalados e com o coração disparado. Sua pele estava arrepiada pelo simples toque dele e pela proximidade. A loira se deixou levar e permitiu que ele a beijasse, se entregando ao que sentia por ele e agora sabia ser correspondido.

**GAARA'S POV**

Nunca pensei que eu fosse dizer isso, mas estou apaixonado por aquela modelo que adora comer coisas nada saudáveis e que me diverte à beça.

Os últimos dias de férias eu vou passar ao lado dela, conhecendo todos os lugares do mundo onde possamos ficar juntos todo o tempo, de preferência deitados na cama. As últimas horas sobre uma foram... não tenho nem palavras para descrever.

**INO'S POV**

Eu o amo! Nem acredito que estou dizendo isso. Há quatro dias eu queria que ele e a tal Matsuri sumissem da minha frente, e agora ele está aqui, do meu lado, depois de dizer que quer ficar ao meu lado. Já disse que ele quer passar o resto das férias dele comigo? Estou nas nuvens!

E no fim, ele reconheceu que mesmo sendo uma devoradora de gordura e sódio que não exercita a mente, eu sou a única dona do coração que eu achei que ele não tivesse.

**Olá, pessoas! Eu nem estava pensando em escrever algo do tipo, mas como eu estava lendo o livro com mais atenção do que da primeira vez e não tenho nem uma relação tipo a da Jane Harris para me basear, me coloquei no lugar dela e escrevi assim. Não sei se ficou bom o suficiente para vocês, mas espero que me digam nas reviews, ok? Mil beijos! ;)**


End file.
